Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and cordless phones, allow users to communicate while on the move. In addition, certain wireless communication devices, and particularly those equipped with a headset, allow users to converse while keeping their hands free.
While providing advantages in terms of mobility and hands-free communication, existing wireless communication devices present certain disadvantages. For example, a user may subscribe to a calling line identification (CLID) service in order to learn about a calling party from which an incoming call originates. However, in order to benefit from this feature, the user must normally glance at a display to obtain information about the calling party. In the specific case of a cordless phone having a base unit, this may require the user to move in proximity of the base unit if knowledge about the calling party is desired. This may be an inconvenience when the user is not in proximity of the base unit at the time when the incoming call arrives. In the specific case of a mobile phone used while driving a vehicle, observing the phone's display is a distraction that may represent a safety hazard.
Furthermore, whether or not CLID functionality is subscribed to, a user of a wireless communication device is normally required to physically touch or manipulate the device in some way in order to accept an incoming call, typically by pressing a button on the phone or flipping it open. While this may represent only a slight nuisance for some users, for other users such as call center agents, receptionists, stock brokers, etc., this limitation may negatively impact their efficiency in a business environment. Just as significantly, in the case of a mobile phone employed while driving a vehicle, physically manipulating the phone represents a further distraction which compounds the aforementioned risks arising from having to glance at a display for CLID purposes.
Thus, improvements directed to the convenience with which a user of a communication device can handle an incoming call would be welcomed.